parce que nous ne sommes pas freres
by Kalifea
Summary: Ace ne comprend plus ses sentiments mais Luffy pourra peut-etre l'aider, lui redonner l'envie de vivre alors que le monde entier est contre lui . . . rated M
1. rencontre inattendue

La nuit avait plongé le Vogue Merry dans un sommeil de plomb. Seul Mugiwara ne dormait pas. Ces derniers temps il semblait perturbe. En effet il mangeait peu, dormait peu, riait peu, vivait peu. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder le moral devant ses nakamas mais peu a peu sa mélancolie reprenait le dessus. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même et ça depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des îles célestes lorsqu'ils avaient accostes sur l'île estivale de Nambi. Cette ile était peu habitée alors ils s'étaient installes sur la plage. Ils étaient arrives depuis a peine quelque heures lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit venant de l'océan, comme un moteur. Usopp grimpa sur un gros rocher et tenta d'identifier l'objet inconnu. Enfin pas si inconnue que ça car il arriva a distinguer la planche a voile de Portgas D Ace le frère ainé de Luffy.

_**"Hoy Luffy, c'est Ace! Ace est en vue et se dirige vers nous! Ho he! Ace on est là, houhou, hurla le snipper a l'adresse d'Ace**_

_**-Yatta c'est Ace . . . Aceeeeeeeee! s'excita Luffy."**_

Effectivement il s'agissait bel et bien de Ace. Il posa pied a terre et réajusta son éternel chapeau orange. Il eu a peine le temps de poser sa planche qu'il fut projeter a terre par un boulet caoutchouteux nomme Luffy.

_**"Eh bien ototo, il semblerait que tu sois heureux de me voir. Ohayo minai! s'enjoua l'allumette.**_

_**-Ace je suis vraiment content que tu sois la, j'ai tellement de truc a te raconter? Mais d'abord allons manger. Sanji, la bouffe! hurla Luffy.**_

_**-A vos ordres capitaine, bon aller tout le monde a table. Nami-chan, Robin-chwan votre festin est servit. Hey le marimo réveille toi et vient t'asseoir, cria Sanji a l'attention de Zorro."**_

Tout le monde se réunit alors autour du repas et du feu. Les discussions allaient de bon train, Luffy tentait de décrire dans les moindres détails, les îles célestes. Ace était absorbe par le récit que son frère racontait avec passion. Usopp et Chopper se racontaient des tas d'histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Nami et Robin tentaient de raisonner Sanji et Zorro qui comme a leur habitude se battaient pour un rien. Après ce long repas tout le monde s'endormis peu a peu. Enfin pas tout le monde. Luffy se réveilla au bout de quelque heures et fut surpris de voir que son frère n'était plus la. Soudain inquiet de savoir qu'Ace était peut-être parti en catimini, il partit voir si la planche a voile était toujours la. Luffy fut rassure de voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre. Il entreprit alors de retrouver son allumeur de frère. Il marcha le long de la plage pour enfin arriver a une petite crypte, il s'y introduit prudemment et vit au loin une lueur dorée. En s'en approchant il fut rassure d'y trouver Ace qui s'amusait inconsciemment a s'enflammer ses doigts. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu son cadet alors celui-ci s'avança vers son aine et tout a coup lui bondit dessus en criant.

_**"Aceeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**-Ahh! . . . Luffy no baka! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne savais pas que tu etais la, soupira Ace devant la betise de son frere.**_

_** -Ben quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus la et j'ai eu peur que tu sois parti, se justifia Mugiwara.**_

_**-Oh pauvre petit bonhomme, il ne veut pas que son grand frère le laisse c'est mignon, faut grandir ototo ou tu ne sera jamais le seigneur des pirates, et puis tu ne sera jamais assez fort pour me battre, plaisanta Hiken no Ace**_

_**-J'ai bien le droit d'avoir peur pour mon frère. Tu m'as déjà laisser du jour au lendemain pour devenir pirate. Je me suis inquiété pour toi depuis ce jour mais je savais que tu étais fort, tu l'as toujours ete, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'on jour on se reverrais. Mais quand on s'est rencontre a Arabasta, j'ai du contenir ma joie, je voulais te prouver que je pouvais m'en sortir seul, que je savais me montrer détaché, pour qu'enfin tu sois fier de moi. Pour qu'enfin je sois digne d'être ton frère et que tu ne me regarde enfin autrement, que tu me prenne au sérieux. Parce que, Ace, tu es mon frère et je t'admire tout simplement, mais ça tu ne le comprends pas, conclus Luffy avant de sortir de la crypte et de rejoindre le campement." **_


	2. malaise

Luffy avait quitter la crypte laissant derrière lui un Ace plus qu'etonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tete de son petit frère. Lui qui ne savait que plaisante a longueur de journée. La ce n'était pas le mémé Luffy, celui-là avait tenu un discours si sérieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi. Ace avait senti dans la voix de son frère de la rancune et de la tristesse. Il lui en voulait mais Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il passa la nuit a ressasser les paroles de Luffy.

De son coté Luffy n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça a Ace, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller a lui révéler se qu'il gardait sur son coeur depuis bien longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il lui en vait toujours voulu de l'avoir laisser seul sur leur ile. Il lui en avait voulu toute ses années, pensant qu'il l'avait oublie. A cette pensée Luffy eu comme une nausée, non il ne voulait plus y penser, pas encore. Le jour vint peu a peu, les mugiwaras se réveillaient les uns après les autres. Ace était revenu depuis quelque minutes déjà. Luffy avait alors fait semblant de dormir profondément pour éviter toute confrontation.

_**"Bon aller tas de fainéants on se lève, allez chercher de quoi manger. Nami-chan, Robin-chwan asseyez-vous tranquillement je vous sers le thé tout de suite, ajouta Sanji"**_

Ce fut donc le cuisto qui repartit les taches et fit les groupes. Ainsi Zorro, Usopp et Chopper allèrent pécher, Nami et Robin se prélasseraient au soleil et au grand malheur de Luffy (kuso !) il fut envoyer avec Ace chercher des fruits. Une ambiance tendue s'installa donc entre les deux frères. Aucun n'osait parler que se soit par peur de se dévoile ou par peur de blesser. Ils cueillaient sans grande conviction les fruits qui se trouves a leur portée, et cela dans un silence presque religieux. Ace aurait voulu prendre son petit frère dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas de peur de le brusquer car il n'y avait aucun doute a avoir, Luffy lui en voulait. Mais lui en voulait-il d'être parti pour suivre son rêve? Il était décidément perdu avec toute cette histoire. Il prit cependant la parole.

_**"Bon je vois bien qu'il y'a un soucis ototo, je crois que je vais repartir a la poursuite de Barbe Noire, sa sera mieux pour tout le monde. Enfin bon voila je suis heureux de t'avoir revu petit frère.**_

_**-Frère ? M'as-tu au moins un jour considérer comme ton frère ou ne suis-je pour toi qu'un poids ? pas besoin de me répondre de toute façon tu me mentirai. Je suis fatigué Ace, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir te comprendre, explosa Luffy.**_

_**-Mais bien sur que tu es mon frère, mémé si nous ne partageons pas le même sang, je t'ai toujours considérer comme tel. Mais la c'est a toi de m'expliquer Luffy, je ne te suis plus. Si tu m'en veux dis-moi au moins pourquoi, que nous puissions nous expliquer. Mais tu ne veux pas, tu te mure derrière cette pseudo joie de vivre. Pour une fois sois sincère et dit ce que ton coeur cache, rétorque Ace.**_

_**-Va t'en, pars sans te retourner comme tu sais si bien le faire, pars et oublis moi car je n'ai pas besoin de toi, hurla Luffy**_

_**-Luffy . . ."**_

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il s'était figé comme prisonnier des paroles qu'il avait dit. Alors Ace était partis sans se retourner, il avait le chemin de l'endroit ou se trouver sa planche a voile. Luffy lui était paralysé. Puis il entendit ce bruit caractéristique de lorsque Ace allume sa planche. Se fut pour Mugiwara un déclic. Il se mit a courir, encore et toujours plus vite. Si Ace voulait des réponses il allait lui en donner. Luffy ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ace partir comme cela, après une dispute. Qui sait, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient, sur Grandline le danger guette même les plus fort. Il courrait donc a vive allure, quand il aperçu au loin sur la plage, la silhouette de son frère qui s'apprêter a prendre le large. Plus d'hésitation a avoir. Il cria son nom avec toute la volonté qui lui était propre. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire stopper le concerné dans ces mouvements. Luffy couru encore pour le rejoindre et s'arrêta a quelque pas de Ace. Les deux frères se regardaient a présent droit dans les yeux. Mais voyant que Luffy ne faisait rien, Ace reprit ce qu'il faisait plus tôt, c'est a dire partir, quand Luffy prit enfin la parole:

_**"Pardon Ace, pardon pour ce que j'ai dit, mais pardon surtout pour ce que je vais faire . . ."**_


	3. Dégradation

Ace ne put demander quoique ce soit, Luffy s'etait deja avancer, avait ensserré le cou de son aine avec ses fins bras de caoutchouc et pris d'une impulsion soudaine et irreflechie, il posa ses levres sur celles de son frere. Un bref contact avant de passer sa langue sur les douces levres d'Ace pour en demander l'entrée. Ace fut si surpris qu'il se laissa aller au baiser et acceda a la demande silencieuse de Luffy. Mais a peine leur langue furent-elles entrees en contact que Mugiwara se recula vivement, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court.

_"Tu n'es pas mon frere Ace" _furent les seuls mots que Luffy parvint a articuler avant de s'enfuire vers la foret. Ace lui etait resté figé, son cerveau s'etait deconnecté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'etait passé. Ca devait etre un reve, il allait se reveiller. Luffy n'avait pas pu l'embr. . . l'embras . . . il n'arrivait meme pas a le dire, c'etait si improbable. Comme un automate il alluma sa planche a l'aide des flammes de ses pieds et s'eloigna de l'ile pour se diriger vers le lieu de rassemblement de l'equipage de Barbe Blanche. Il devait reflechir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait le plus blesser. Est-ce parce que Luffy l'avait embrasser ou est-ce ces mots, ces derniers mots qu'il a dit. Ces paroles l'avaient profondement affecter car il s'agissait des mots qu'il avait toujours redouter d'entendre.

___**[POV Luffy]**_

Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Mais Kami-sama qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne comprends plsu rien. Je ne calcule plus rien. Je cours encore a en perdre haleine, les larmes menaçant d'inonder mes joues a tout moment. Non Ace tu n'es pas mon frere.

_**"Tu m'entends Ace, TU N'ES PAS MON FRERE ! hurlais-je"**_

Ca y est mes larmes debordent. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Peu a peu je m'effondre, mes forces m'abandonnent. Mon coeur est lui comme mort. Tout tourne autour de moi et avant de perdre connaissance je nous revois, je revois ce baiser avec cet homme, celui qui a toujours veillé sur moi, cet homme que j'ai blessé.

{Ellipse, de retour sur le bateau de nuit}

J'etais la sur le pont a regarder au loin cette mer ou se refletait la pleine lune. Cela faisait bientot une semaine que cet "incident" s'etait produit et depuis je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Ace. Enfin, je le comprenais. Je l'avais definitivement perdu mais peut-etre est-ce mieux ainsi pour nous deux, je ne suis plus un poid pour lui. En ce moment je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe en moi ni meme la raison pour laquelle j'ai embrassé mon frere. Mon frere . . . Pourquoi lui ai-je dit cela ? Bien sur qu'il est pour moi comme un frere, meme si nous ne partageons pas le meme sang. Je restai encore la plus d'une heure. Le soleil commençait a se lever, et j'avais encore passer une nuit blanche. Je suis si fatigué Ace.

_**[POV externe]**_

L'equipage des mugiwaras s'eveillé. Zorro fut le premier debout pour son entrainement matinal. C'est donc lui qui trouva son capitaine acoudé sur le bord du bateau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il le trouvait ainsi et cela l'inquieter un peu. Ca devenait de plus en plus etrange. La veille, Luffy avait refuser de finir l'assiette de Robin, ce qui n'etait pas dans ses habitudes. Tout l'equipage avait remarquer le changement dans le comportement de leur capitaine, mais ne savait pas ce qui lui arriver. Peut-etre etais-ce du au depart precipité d'Ace quand ils etaient sur Nambi. En effet lorsqu'ils s'etaient reveilles le troisieme jour, ils avaient trouver Luffy assit pres du feu. Il leur avait simplement dit qu'Ace avait du partir au plus vite sans plus. Et depuis Luffy avait changé. Mais personne n'osait lui en parler de peur de l'enfoncer encore plus. Quand Luffy aperçu Zorro il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, en vain, il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Zorro s'approcha de son capitaine et lui proposa de s'entrainer avec lui, Mugiwara accepta, cela pourrait l'aider a ce changer les idees. Ils commencerent alors pendant que le reste de l'equipage s'eveillé les uns apres les autres. Le fait de voir leur capitaine s'entrainait, les rassurait un peu sur son etat. L'entrainement du bretteur et de l'homme-caoutchouc dura toute la matinee. Sanji avait deja preparé le repas et tout le monde passa a table. Comme d'habitude le repas fut mouvementé. Luffy tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les discutions et parfois même y participer. L'entrainement lui avait totalement vidé l'esprit et il se sentait maintenant un peu mieux. L'orage qui avait chamboulé son cœur semblait s'être apaisé. Soudain Usopp arriva en trombe dans le salon :

_**« Terre, terre ! Une ile est en vue, nous y seront d'ici quelque heures. De plus elle a l'air habitée ! S'excita le snipper**_

_**-Eh bien, en avant ! Toute voile dehors. Répondit le capitaine »**_

Tout le monde sortit pour voir cette fameuse ile. En effet elle ressemblait à cocoyashi, l'ile natale de Nami, mais en plus moderne. Ils mirent plus de deux heures pour l'atteindre. Quand ils mirent pied à terre, ils remarquèrent qu'ici les pirates ne se cachaient pas, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir mettre la pagaille sur l'ile. C'est ainsi que toute la petite bande de Luffy put se balader tranquillement. Sachant que chacun avait ses propres préoccupations ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous à 16h30 sur la grande place. Ainsi Sanji se dirigea vers le marché afin de réapprovisionner le navire en nourriture, quoiqu'au vu peu que manger leur goinfre de capitaine, il n'avait pas beaucoup à acheter. Zorro prit la direction de l'armurerie du coin pour faire aiguiser ces trois katanas. Nami partis faire les boutiques pour s'acheter (encore) des vêtements. Robin et Chopper se dirigèrent ensemble vers la librairie guettant de nouvelles sources d'inspiration. Usopp lui parcouru les magasins de babioles inutiles qu'il affectionnait tant. Luffy se retrouva donc tout seul ne sachant pas trop où aller, n'ayant envie d'aller nulle part. Il se dirigea alors vers le premier bar qu'il trouve. Il entra et s'assit au comptoir.


	4. Reflexion et alcool

[POV Luffy]

Me voila donc dans un bar lugubre. Le patron vient me voir et me demande se que je veux boire. Pour une fois je veux quelque chose de fort, plus fort que le saké, si fort qu'il m'incendiera le palais. Le patron me regarde perplexe mais finit par m'amener une bouteille de whisky. Ai-je vraiment une tête à boire du whisky ? Enfin qu'importe, je me sers un verre et le bois cul sec. Je sens l'alcool me brulait de l'intérieur puis me montait a la tête. Je plisse les yeux légèrement mais recommence. Voila qui est plutôt cocasse, qui aurait dit qu'un jour, moi, Monkey D Luffy, noierais mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Voyons que m'arrive t-il ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, ce n'est pas le vrai moi. Je me perds peu à peu, ma raison s'égare. Quand je lève enfin les yeux de mon verre, je vois plusieurs affiches placardées derrière le comptoir. Certaines me sont inconnues pourtant je reconnais celle de Zorro et la mienne. Il y a aussi celle de Jango et de Buggy. Soudain en parcourant le reste des avis de recherche, j'en reconnais une. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt « Portgas D Ace, second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, prime s'élevant à 200 000 berrys, mort ou vif ». Ace . . .

Je revois son visage encore et encore lorsque je l'ai embrassé. Ce fut de trop pour moi, je saisis la bouteille posée la et la vida d'un trait. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Plus rien . . .

[POV Ace]

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis parvenu au bateau de Barbe Blanche, j'étais totalement déconnecté de la réalité. En arrivant, je fus a peine capable de formuler une excuse, comme quoi j'aurai perdu la trace de Teach, a notre capitaine avant de m'enfermer dans ma cabine. A vrai dire j'étais totalement perdu, tant et si bien que j'en été furieux après Luffy, mais surtout contre moi-même. Aurais-je du le retenir et lui demander des explications ? Mais voila, moi je suis partis comme un voleur. Luffy no baka ! M'écriais-je. Mais qu'est ce qui lui as prit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que se soit un garçon qui m'a embrassé qui me gêne, j'ai eu des partenaires de tous les sexes, mais la c'était différent, c'était Luffy. Ce petit garçon avec qui j'avais grandit. Luffy, mon frère, même s'il ne me considère plus comme tel. J'étais tellement hors de moi que quand j'entendis quelqu'un frappai a ma porte je ne lui répondis pas. Mais cette personne ne s'en soucia pas et entra. Cette personne n'était autre que Marco. Il entra et s'assit sur ma couchette puis me fixa sans rien dire. Finalement ce fut moi qui m'impatienta et pris la parole.

_**"Bon Marco, je sais que je suis beau et que tu m'admirre, mais bon si tu n'as rien a me dire pourais-tu avoir l'amabalite de sortir ?**_

_**-Bon alors tu va me raconter ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas perdu la trace de Barbe Noire, alors que s'est-il reellement passer ? demanda le premier commandant.**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu va imaginer, j'avais envie de rentrer me reposer, j'ai le droit non ? m'enervais-je un peu**_

_**-Eh bien constate par toi meme la façon dont tu agis n'est pas habituelle, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, sinon a qui d'autre pourrais-tu te confier ? A moins que tu ne préfères attendre que tu nous croisions Luffy pour lui parler, entre frères on se dit tout ? rétorqua Marco"**_

_**Mon corps entier se crispa a l'évocation de Luffy, ce qui n'échappa pas a Marco car il me regarda suspicieusement. Je ne pouvais rien lui cachais, il savait quand ça n'allait pas, mais la je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler, pourtant je savais que j'en avais besoin.**_

_**"C'est rien, on m'a juste embrasser par surprise et sa me tracasse un peu, c'est tout. lui dis-je.**_

_**-Et c'est tout se qui te perturbe ? Alors qui est l'heureuse élue, ou l'heureux élu ? me demanda t-il. **_

_**-Ben justement il est la le problème, c'est Luffy. lui révélais-je un peu honteux**_

_**-Euh attend cinq secondes s'il te plaît, Luffy ? Tu parles bien de ton frère la ? "**_

Je passais donc les minutes suivantes a lui raconter ma rencontre avec Luffy. Il me regardait encore et toujours, ce qui m'encouragea a lui parler de mes ressentis a ce moment la. A la fin de mon récits j'etais totalement vidé. J'avais exprimé toute ma frustration, et avais a présents le souffle court. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le hublot, puis après quelque secondes de silences ou j'avais baissé la tête, il prit la parole:

_**"Et alors ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une personne t'embrasse sans préavis, mais pourquoi cette fois ça te touche autant ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ton frère. Arrête avec tes excuses stupides que tu ne crois meme pas toi meme, il a raison dans un sens vous n'êtes pas vraiment frères. Vous avez grandit ensemble et tu l'as toujours protéger, mais la il s'agit d'autre chose, d'un autre sentiment, alors le seul moyen pour toi d'avoir les idées claires c'est d'aller lui parler. Toi qu'on a toujours admirer pour ton courage, fuirais-tu devant ton frère Ace ? me demanda t-il.**_

_**-Je ne le fuis pas, c'est lui qui m'as fuis cet idiot ! m'énervais-je encore.**_

_**-Ne t'enflamme pas mon vieux, enfin façon de parler, va lui parler et vois comment tu réagis avec lui. me dit-il avec un regard plus qu'étrange.**_

_**-Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse, je ne comprends meme pas ce qu'il me reproche. continuais-je**_

_**-Je commence peu a peu a cerner le problème, et je crois qu'a sa place j'aurais fait la meme chose, quoique je t'aurais peut-etre gifler. plaisanta ce bougre de Marco.**_

_**-Bon puisque tu sembles comprendre alors explique moi, car moi la je suis dans le noir le plus total. lui demandais-je**_

_**-Je te l'ai dit va le voir et parlez-vous.**_

_**-Mouai peut-etre en effet, mais je vais lui dire quoi ? ahhh Luffy tu m'en causera du soucis toi ! pensais-je a haute voix.**_

_**-Si les mots ne suffisent pas, essayes les gestes. me dit Marco en sortant de ma cabine."**_

Alors la j'etais litteralement sur le cul. Mais ils ont quoi tous en ce moment ?


	5. ecart de conduite

[POV Chopper]

Apres avoir trouvé les livres de médecine que je cherchais, Robin et moi partîmes pour rejoindre notre lieu de rendez-vous avec les autres. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que nous étions arrives, tout le monde était la sauf notre capitaine et cela nous inquiéter :

_**« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore Luffy ? S'impatienta Nami.**_

_**-Il s'est peut-être perdu ? Suggérais-je.**_

_**-Mais même cet abruti de marimo a réussi à ne pas se perdre ! dit Sanji**_

_**-Eh Love-Cook tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Marimo ? S'emporta l'algue-humaine. »**_

Et ainsi débuta une sempiternelle bagarre entre les deux hommes. Moi j'étais trop inquiet pour notre capitaine disparu pour m'occuper d'eux. Au final Robin proposa que nous nous séparions pour chercher Luffy. Nami et Usopp referaient le chemin jusqu'au Vogue Merry et Robin et moi irions au nord. Quant a Sanji et Zorro, eux continuaient de se battre. Une fois les groupes de recherche définit nous primes la route. Avec Robin nous passâmes plus d'une heure a chercher Luffy et en suivant les indications de certains passants nous arrivâmes a un bar qui semblait mal en point. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander au barman s'il avait vu notre capitaine, Robin se précipita à l'autre bout du bar m'entrainant a sa suite. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha j'eu vite fait d'identifier la source de son affolement. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Luffy était la, a demi conscient avachis sur le comptoir, les joues rosies par l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer au vu des cadavres de bouteilles l'entourant. Mais le plus surprenant était sans nul doute qu'il pleurait. Luffy, notre vaillant capitaine qui avait toujours le sourire, pleurait inconsciemment. De légers tremblements agitaient son corps. A ce moment la, notre capitaine ne nous avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable, aussi humain. Robin l'installa sur mon dos lorsque j'au pris ma troisième forme (homme-renne) et nous sortîmes ainsi du bar pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient nous attendre au bateau. Les tremblements de Luffy se calmèrent un peu et il semblait reprendre peu à peu conscience. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois pour le laisser se « vider » de l'alcool qu'il avait bu et à chaque fois qu'il trébucher nous le reprenions sur nos épaules. Et enfin nous arrivâmes au bateau.

[POV Luffy]

J'émerge peu à peu. J'ai tellement mal au crane. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la lumière trop vive me les irrite. Apres m'être habitué a la lumière je constate que je me trouvais dans ma chambre sur le Vogue Merry. J'essayais de me remémorer les événements mais tout semblait flou. J'avais trouve un bar, y étais entre, avais bu et le trou noir. Cependant s'il y avait une chose dont je me rappelais c'était bien la raison pour laquelle j'avais bu. Quelle solution bien peu glorieuse pour un capitaine que de noyer ses problèmes dans la boisson. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Zorro entra alors et fus surpris de me voir éveillé.

_**« Hoy capitaine ! Tu semble aller mieux aujourd'hui, me demanda le bretteur.**_

_**-Euh oui en effet, j'ai fait un léger écart de conduite, gomen, cela fait combien de temps que je dors ? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Cela fait bien deux jours ! me dit-il.**_

_**-Deux jours ? On a prit du retard par ma faute, soupirais-je.**_

_**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas le Log Pose n'est pas encore rechargé. Ecoute Luffy, on voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu as le droit d'être déprimé de temps en temps mais quand c'est ainsi parle nous, nous tes nakamas.**_

_**-Merci Zorro mais sa va aller, je vais vous rejoindre sur le pont, l'informais-je.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas repose toi, Ace va t'apporter ton repas.**_

_**-Ace ? Ace est la ? Lui demandais-je totalement paniqué.**_

_**-Oui il vient d'arrivé et vu qu'il ne te voyait pas on a du tout lui raconter et donc il est resté, me raconta Zorro »**_

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Il était la. IL était la. Ace était la. Zorro sortit sur le pont me laissant seul, paniqué et tremblant.

[POV Ace]

Marco m'avait convaincu d'aller voir mon frère. J'ai donc prit la route ayant eu vent de la présence de Luffy sur l'ile d'Astobat. Je m'y dirigeai donc, ce qui me prit plus d'une journée de navigation. En arrivant je repérai le bateau de chapeau de paille. Quand je posais les pieds sur le pont, je constatai vite que quelque chose cloché. Ils étaient tous la assit sur le pont et totalement déprimés, personne n'osant parler. Pire encore, je constatai que Luffy n'était pas la. Sanji vint me voir avec une mine grave et me raconta tout. Sa disparition, sa folie alcoolique passagère, ses larmes. Tout ils me racontèrent tout. Son comportement étrange et sa mélancolie. On était reste la a parlé quand Zorro s'était levé pour voir si Luffy allait mieux. Finalement il ne revint qu'au bout de quelques minutes. :

_**« Ace ton frère est réveillé, mais bon il n'est pas au top de sa forme mais tu devrais aller lui parler, me dit-il.**_

_**-Euh oui bon je crois qu'en effet c'est le mieux que j'ai à faire. »**_


	6. amour ?

Et je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de mon frere. Je poussa la porte tout doucement, meme s'il etait reveille j'aivais peur de faire le moindre bruit. Je le vis alors assit sur le lit, il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu et etait plonge dans ses reflexions. Dans ma position actuelle, Luffy ne pouvait pas me voir. Je m'approchais donc de lui et decida que malgre tout je devais proteger ce petit etre, mais est-ce comme un frere que je voulais etre la ? Ou plus ? Je le prit dans mes bras pour le rassurer, entourant ses fines epaules de mes bras. Je sentis tout de suite son corps se crisper a mon contact:

_**"Luffy, parle moi je t'en pris. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. On ne peut pas rester ainsi. Alors dis moi ce qui t'arrive?**_

_**-Pourquoi es-tu la Ace ? me demanda t-il.**_

_**-Luffy ne reponds pas a ma question par une autre question. Alors que t'arrive t-il ototo? lui dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.**_

_**-Arrete, s'il te plait arrete, ne m'embrouille pas, me supplia a t-il.**_

_**-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, explique moi et je t'ecouterai, l'incitais-je.**_

_**-Mais je ne sais pas Ace, quand tu es la je me sens tout bizarre, a un moment je suis bien mais apres j'ai le coeur qui se serre. Je passe du chaud au froid, je suis perdu. Quand tu es la je me sens bien mais je ne cesse d'avoir peur que tu partes et quand tu n'es pas la j'ai peu de ne jamais te revoir. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Et y'a aussi eu "ça", ce qui s'est passé sur la plage . . . me dit-il incertain.**_

_**-Quand tu m'as embrassé ? il hocha la tete et continua.**_

_**-Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je pensais que si je le faisais tu ne me laisserai pas. Ace je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. finit-il desesperé.**_

_**-Dis-moi Luffy, qu'as tu ressentis quand on s'est embrasse ? lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Euh . . . je ne sais pas . . . je euh . . . bafouilla t-il en rougissant."**_

Ses yeux bouges dans tous les sens, cherchant une sortie de secours. Il etait toujours prisonnier de mes bras. Quand a moi je devais etre sur, Marco m'avait fait douter de moi, de mes sentiments pour Luffy, je devais verifier cela. Doucement je ma plaçais face a lui et le reagarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander de fermer les siens. Un peu retissant au debut il finit quand meme par le faire. Je fixais ces levres, celles-la meme qui s'est posees sur les miennes dans un geste desesperé. Je m'approchai de son visage si enfantin et scella nos levres pour la seconde fois. Luffy eut un bref mouvement de recule mais n'arreta pas le baiser pour autant. Je lui demandais l'acces ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Et peu a peu le baiser se fit plus passionné et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'avais alongé mon frere sur le lit. Je sentais le pulsations de son coeur contre mon torse. Ses tremblements avaient cesses. A bout de souffle nous nous separames et je pus voir alors dans ses yeux beaucoup d'emotions telle que l'incomprehension mais aussi la joie, peut-etre meme de la gratitude. Mon frere me regardait, le souffle court et posa enfin la question qui lui brulais les levres:

_**"Pourquoi Ace ?**_

_**-Et pourquoi pas, j'avais envie, alors qu'as tu ressentis Luffy ? lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Je . . . euh . . . je ne sais pas . . . je . . . je crois que j'ai . . . aimé, mais est-ce que tu pourais refaire ça ? me demanda t-il en rougissant encore plus.**_

_**-Refaire quoi Luffy ? Dit le moi Luffy, aller . . . l'incitais-je.**_

_**-Est ce que . . . tu pourais encore . . . m'embrassais, s'il te plait . . . Ace."**_

Cet air candide, ce regard innocent, cette vois suppliante . . . non Luffy je ne pouvais vraiment rien te refuser. Et encore une fois nous nous embrassames. Le baiser etait loin de celui de toute a l'heure. Celui-ci etait moins tendre, plus sensuel. Les mains ne restrerenet pas inactivent. Les miennes passaient sous le tee-shirt de mon frere, tatant ses magnifiques abdos qui malgre son apparence juvenile, etaient bien tailles. Celle de Luffy prennaient peu a peu de l'assurance et s'accrocherent derriere ma nuque. Il ne connaissait rien au niveau sentimental et sexuel, mais j'allais tout lui apprendre. Tout a coup un doute s'installa en moi. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça. Pourquoi avais-je epprouver le besoin de l'embrasser, deux fois meme ? Qu'est ce qui se passais ? Marco avait peut-etre raison, peut-etre n'y avait t-il pas que de la fraternite entre nous ? Enfin dans la position actuelle il faudrait etre stupide pour en douter. J'aimais cette sensation quand j'embrassais mon frere. Il fallait justement que je lui en parle. J'interrompis alors notre echange:

_**"Dis moi Luffy, me considere tu plus comme ton frere comme tu l'as dit sur la plage ?.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas ça Ace, en verite savoir que toi tu ne me considere que comme ton frere me faisait mal, me dit-il .**_

_**-Je crois que je viens a l'instant de te prouver que tu te tromper non, lui repondis-je.**_

_**-Je ne comprends plus, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? me demanda ototo.**_

_**-Eh bien je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais il semblerait que tu sois amoureux Luffy . . . **_

_**-Hein moi amoureux ? Mais de qui ? T'es sur ? me dit-il affollé.**_

_**-Nan mais tu le fais expres ou quoi Luffy ? T'as vraiment jamais ete amoureux ? lui demandais-je quelque peu surpris.**_

_**-Euh nan il ne me semble pas, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? me repondit-il innocemment.**_

_**-Eh bien tu me l'as dit toi meme, ce que tu ressent avec moi n'est ce pas, et bien c'est ça l'amour, lui repondis-je (j'avais l'impression de parler avec un petit enfant sans experience mais sa ne me deranger pas de lui enseigner la vie " en profondeur")**_

_**-Hein ? tu veux dire que je suis amou . . . amoureux de toi ? s'exclama t-il comme choqué**_

_**-Tu en doute encore, bon je vais ballaiyé tes doutes . . ."**_

Voila pour quoi je reembrassa mon frere. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus ardants. Nous avions besoin de nous toucher, de sentir la peau de l'autre, c'etait sensuel sans etre erotique, juste un moment de plaisir charnel. Je m'allangeai ensuite sur le lit contre le mur et incita Luffy a s'installer sur mon torse. L'heure de la discussion serieuse arriva cependant:

_**"Bon Luffy reponds moi franchement, est-ce de ma faute si tu t'es mis dans cet etat ?**_

_**- Non tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui croyais avoir fait une betise et t'avoir perdu a jamais et je m'en voulais, me repondit-il.**_

_**-Ne refait ça Luffy, j'ai eu tellement peur, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, lui dis-je gravement.**_

_**-Oui je sais, gomen aniki . . . Ace, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**_

_**-Oui bien sur ototo, tu peux tout me demander, lui repondis-je.**_

_**-Est-ce que . . . toi . . . tu es amoureux . . . de moi ? me demanda t-il."**_


	7. fantasmes et perte de controle

C'était une question enfantine, posée avec tant de sincérité, mais la j'étais perdu.

« Ecoute Luffy, tout ça va trop vite pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment. La chose dont je suis sur c'est que je t'aime plus qu'un simple frère, j'aime t'embrasser, passer mes mains sur ton corps (phrase qui le rougir à l' extrême) mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amour. Je vais être sincère avec toi, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, j'ai eu de multiples histoires d'un soir (rougissement de la part de Luffy) que ce soit avec des femmes ou des hommes (rerougissement de Luffy), je ne suis pas inexpérimenté je pourrais te faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations (clin d'œil pour moi, et encore rougissement pour Luffy). Mais comme je ne veux pas te blesser, tu me comprends non ?

-Euh oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura t-il un peu tristement.

-Bon aller vient tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu as des nakamas qui te sont très fideles, lui dis-je dans un sourire ».

On se leva pour rejoindre toute la petite bande dehors. Cependant, avant que Luffy n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, je le plaquai violement contre celle-ci et l'embrassa avec une passion non feinte. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, je le pris encore une fois dans mes bras et puis nous sortîmes pour rejoindre les mugiwaras.

[POV Luffy]

Quand nous fumes sortis avec Ace, tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je les rassurais sur mon état et leur présenté de sincères excuses pour les avoir inquiéter. La bonne humeur semblait avoir repris le dessus sur la morosité. Sanji nous prépara un bon repas que nous mangeâmes avec plaisir, même moi. Pourtant cette histoire me tracassé. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux de mon frère. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour moi. Mais le pire c'est que j'ignorais si j'avais l'ombre d'une chance qu'il partage le même sentiment à mon égard. Je lui jetai alors un coup d'œil a la dérobé. C'est vrai qu'Ace est beau, même très beau. Ses muscles sont finement tailles, et son torse toujours nu et si accueillant. Son visage est tellement beau encadré pas ses cheveux ébènes. Ses petites taches de rousseurs ajoutent du charme à sa personne. Ses yeux profonds nous amènent dans un voyage aux confins de l'univers. Son sourire allume à lui seul la lumière de mille étoiles. Et cette petite langue taquine que j'imaginais se baladait sur mon corps en commençant par ma clavicule, puis tout doucement je voyais Ace me mordre légèrement m'apposant sa marque. Le voir continuer sa descente sur mes petits bouts de chaires qu'il maltraiterait gentiment pour enfin arriver au niveau du nombril qu'il titillera, jouant a faire entré et sortir sa langue dans mon nombril, me faisant gémir (frustration ou bien être). Puis je l'imaginais descendre encore plus bas, toujours plus bas. Et il me regardera avec ses yeux de braises.

« hoy Luffy, tu es avec nous, m'interrompi Usopp.

-Hein, euh oui oui désole je pensais a autre chose, lui répondis-je. »

Bien sur que je pensais a autre chose, cependant il y'avait quelque chose qui était bizarre en moi. Une étrange chaleur s'était installée sur mes reins et il semblerait qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie ai décide de montrer sa vigueur. Cette réaction quelque peu inhabituelle pour moi me laissa perplexe. Je m'excusai alors auprès de tout le monde et partis en courant en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur je me laissai glisser le long du mur et comme guider par mon instinct je commençai à déboutonner mon short. J'avais besoin d'air, je commençais à suffoquer. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui m'arrivait mais cette situation devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Ma main glissa lentement sur mon boxer, l'effleurant pour commencer, puis en appuyant plus franchement. Doucement ma main se glissa à l'intérieur cherchant l'objet de mon trouble. Sa dureté était anormale pour moi qui ne comprenait guère ce qui se passer dans mon corps. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur toute sa longueur. De légers gémissements s'échappaient contre ma volonté. Je manquais d'air, j'allais étouffer. Ne faire que toucher ne me suffisait plus, j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

[POV Ace]

Je fus surpris par l'attitude de mon frère. Il était partis si vite que personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Puis ses nakamas me regardèrent semblant me signifier qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir. Je me décidai donc à faire ainsi et partis a sa recherche. Je fis le tour du pont et n'y voyant personne je partis en direction des cabines. Et c'est en arrivant prés de la salle de bains que je distinguai des petits bruits venant de celle-ci. En m'en approchant je pu clairement les identifier. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Luffy, mais pourquoi poussait-il de tels gémissements ? A moins que . . . non impossible. Je poussai alors légèrement la porte et pu apercevoir Luffy adossé contre le mur, son short abaissé et entrain de se « soulager ». Il avait la tète renversée et les joues rougies par son activité. De petits gémissements passent la barrière de ses lèvres. Cette vision était plus que sensuelle, elle était érotique et je sentais déjà mon propre désir s'éveillé. Je me décidais donc à approcher doucement de Luffy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu. Je m'approchais alors encore plus et me mit face a lui tout en posant ma main sur la sienne sui s'agitait sur son membre. Il eut un hoquet de surpris et rougit encore plus en me voyant. Il bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles tentant de se justifier.

« Ne dit rien Luffy, je vais t'aider, laisse toi faire tu va aimer crois moi. »


	8. je vais t'aider mon frere

Ses yeux me signifiaient qu'il avait déjà cessé toute résistance. C'était donc a moi de le guider. Pour commençais je lui retirai son short et son boxer qui devenaient trop gênants a mon gout. Il se retrouva donc nu devant moi, sa chemise ouverte laissant voir son magnifique corps. Je sentais ma propre envie me faire souffrir, mais pour le moment je devais m'occuper de mon cher petit frère. Je le fis s'allonger sur le sol, et me positionna sur lui. Je le voyais se tortillais sous moi, il semblait mal a l'aise et gêné par notre proximité. A vrai dire j'étais aussi quelque peu mal a l'aise avec cette situation, je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi nous en étions arrives la ni pourquoi j'avais a ce moment la, une envie totale de Luffy. Je l'embrassai avec fièvre, faisant passer tout mon désir pour lui. Je laissai ma main suivre les courbes de son corps, descendant jusqu'à la hanche pour enfin frôler l'intérieur des cuisses. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé, et sa voix plus suppliante. J'accédai donc a sa demande silencieuse et le pris d'un coup en main. Il hoqueta de surprise, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Je commençai alors à faire de lents va et viens sur sa hampe, augmentant l'afflux sanguin a ce niveau, rendant Luffy complètement fou.

_**« Ace, s'il te plait . . . **_

_**-qu'est-ce qui se passe ototo, dis-moi et je t'obéirai, lui susurrais-je sensuellement.**_

_**-je t'en pris . . . plus vite . . . me supplia t-il. »**_

Je le voyais tentant tant bien que mal essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais ce fut peine perdue surtout lorsque j'accélérai mes mouvements sur lui tout en jouant avec ses deux petits bouts de chaires a ma portée. Mes mains expertes lui procuraient des plaisirs nouveaux, appuyant sur certains points précis, le faisant gémir et se tendre sous moi, frémissant au moindre de mes mouvements. Mais moi j'avais étrangement envie de lui donner plus. Je descendis alors jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son sexe gonflé. Luffy me regarda avec incompréhension. Il allait parler lorsque je pris entièrement et subitement son désir en bouche. Sa tête bascula alors en arrière et il ne put contenir un râle de plaisir. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Dans mon cas, c'était la première fois que je faisais cela a un homme mais bizarrement cela ne me dérangeais pas, puisque cet homme, c'était Luffy. Ma bouche parcourait sa verge avec vigueur, suçotant quelque fois le bout de son gland, une des mains de mon frere etait venue s'echouee dans mes cheveux tentant inconsciemment de me faire accellerer. Et comme je le sentais proche de l'extase, j'accedais a sa demande.

_**"Oh Ace, arrete . . . je . . . Ace . . ."**_

Il ne se retenu pas, et je ne me reculais pas. J'accueillais toute la semence de Luffy et l'avala ne laissa aucun goutte, savourant ce fruit defendu. Ce n'etait pas mauvais, de plus cela venait de Luffy. Il me regarda avec ces grands yeux innocents troubles de gene et d'incomprehension.

_**"Alors ototo, tu as aimé ?**_

_**-Hmm . . . je euh . . . oui, acquisea t-il un peu honteux.**_

_**-Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, lui repondis-je amusé.**_

_**-Ace, toi aussi tu as . . . enfin je veux dire que tu . . . balbutina t-il montrant mon pantalon deformé par mon envie."**_

[POV Luffy]

Je finis ma phrase en rougissant de plus belle. A la chaleur que je ressentais au niveau de mon visage, je pus facilement deviner que je fusse carmin. Je le voyais rire de ma timidité soudaine. Tout cela etait nouveau pour moi, pourtant je voulais vraiment me montrer a la hauteur et timidement je lui demandais:

_**"Est-ce que . . . je . . . peux essayer . . . moi aussi ?**_

_**-Je ne te force pas Luffy, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas je peux tres bien prendre les choses en mains, me dit il avec un clin me faisant encore plus rougir face au sous-entendu.**_

_**-Non je veux le faire . . . "**_

Il se recula donc pour je puisse, avec un peu d'hesitation, le liberé de son emprisonnement de tissu. Je me souvins alors que c'etait moi-meme qui lui avait offert se short et depuis Ace le mettait tout le temps. Mes doigts tremblaient legerement mais je reussis a le debarrasse du dernier rempart qui me separer de son desir deja bien gonflé. Ce n'etait pourtant pas la premiere fois que je voyais mon frere nu mais je n'avais jamais remarquer a quel point il etait si bien "fait" de par sa carrure, bref il etait bien membré. Cette pensee me fit rougir. Je sentais le regard ardant de mon frere sur moi ce qui m'encouragea a prendre les "choses en mains". Ace poussa alors un leger gemissement de plaisir et reverça sa tete en arriere. Le voir ainsi soumis a mes caresses me donna plus d'assurance. Je me mis alors au niveau de sa fierte et passait alors ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. D'abord tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Je le sentais fremir sous moi, il haletait de plus en plus et ses gemissments emplissaient la piece. J'avais envie de goutter encore plus a cette nouvelle friandise qui s'offrait a moi et le fait de voir l'effet que cela faisait a mon cher frere ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus mon envie. Je suçota le bout de son gland gonflé d'ou s'echapper deja quelques goutte. Plus j'y goutter plus l'envie de tout gober se faisait sentir. Je fis descendre ma bouche le long de son desir. Je le sentais pulsé dans ma bouche, ma langue parcourait les zones sensibles. Ace ne retenait plus ses gemissments alors j'accelerais encore mes mouvements. Il essaya de me faire reculer mais je continuai, je voulais que le gout de mon frere me possede entierement. Et je le sentis venir dans un dernieer rale. Cette substance si particuliere, coula dans ma gorge et je m'en delecta encore plus. Je vis mon frere le regard embrume tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je m'allongeai alors de tout mon long sur lui et vint l'embrasser. Une sourire se plaça sur ces levres. Un instant de pleinitude absolue. Pourtant il fallut se rhabiller et sortir de la salle de bain, les uatres devaient commencer a s'inquieter de ne pas nous voir revenir.


	9. le masque de la souffrance

[POV Externe]

Les mugiwaras commençaient a se demander se qui avait pu se passer entre Luffy et Ace. Quand ils etaient revenus, ils etaient tous les deux rouges et legerements essoufles mais les mugiwaras ne s'imaginaient vraiment pas se qui avait pu arriver ( ce ne sont pas les compagnons de Luffy pour rien ^^). Leur capitaine bredouilla une breve escuse et le repas continua. Ace assit a la droite de Luffy avait poser sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier et le caressait tendrement faisant rougir son jeune frere. Celui-ci avait presque de la fumee qui lui sortait par les oreilles tellement il etait gené et avait peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de leur manege. Il avait un peu de mal a suivre se qui se passait pendant le repas. A la fin du repas, Ace annonça qu'il devait retourner aupres de ses nakamas, ce qi attrista un peu Luffy mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Ace voulait surtout s'eloigner de Luffy, il avait besoin de faire le point. Loin du regard des autres, les deux freres s'echangerent un baiser passionné avant de se quitter.

[ellipse d'une semaine]

Luffy avait retrouvé le moral, il etait a bloc. Ils etaient venu a bout de plusieurs bateaux pirates et marines. Il s'etait decidé a faire en sorte d'etre digne de son frere. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'etre tomber amoureux d'Ace. Luffy ne comprenait pas se nouveau sentiment qui etait tpour lui incontrolable et inexplicable. Surtout que la reciprocite n'etait pas assurée. Cette pensse voila un peu son esprit mais il se ressaisit. Il etait la installé sur son "siege privé" lorsqu'il entendit comme une barque cognée contre la coque de leur bateau, puis des pas lui signifierent que quelqu'un avait aborder leur navire. Quand il se retourna il vit un homme se tenir devant lui. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il etait grand, blond, les yeux bleus et il degageait une forte aura. Quand Luffy laissa ses yeux s'egarres sur le torse de l'inconnu il reconnu l'embleme des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

[POV Marco]

Le capitaine des mugiwaras semblait perplexe face a ma venue. Comme il ne semblait pas decider a parler ce fut moi qui pris la paroles:

_**"Bonjour alors faisons vite les presentationsn je suis Marco le commandant de la premiere division de Barbe Blanche. Je suis un tres bon ami d'Ace.**_

_**-Euh oui salut moi je suis Monkey D Luffy, capitaine de se navire, futur seigneur des pirates et frere cadet d'Ace, m'annonça t-il.**_

_**-Ahahah on m'avait prevenu de ton naturel humouristique . . . bien maintenant parlons peu mais parlons bien. Si je suis la c'est pour te parler d'Ace. Comme tu dois t-en douter je suis un peu son confident et il m'a tout raconter de sa derniere visite, le prevenais-je.**_

_**-Tout ? me demanda t-il legerement paniqué.**_

_**-Oui, oui tout dans les details, c'est meme moi qui lui ai conseillé de venir te voir la semaine derniere et vous en avez bien profiter. Mais bon je ne suis pas la pour ça. Je suis venu pour te parler d'Ace. Car derriere cette attitude desinvolte et pleine de vie il est comme toi, il cache beaucoup de souffrance. Ce qui se passe entre vous le perturbe enormement Luffy, tu sais tout comme moi qu'Ace n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est le fils de Gold D Roger. Depuis toujours il a du le cacher et meme lui ne l'accepter pas. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu que si le seigneur des pirates avait un enfant celui-ci devrait payer pour les crimes de son pere ? Combien de fois l'as t-on brisé inconsciemment. Il a toujours chercher une place pour lui dans ce monde. Et un jour il a ete adopter par un jeune enfant de trois ans son cadet, ce meme garçon a fait d'Ace son frere, son protecteur, son modele. Ce petit garçon l'a accepter tel qu'il etait et ça c'etait nouveau pour lui. Ce garçon c'etait toi Luffy, toi qui l'as elevé au rang de frere. Il ne fut jamais plus heureux qu'a cette epoque la et il oublia la persecution qu'il avait vecu jusque la. Tu sais mugiwara ça n'a pas ete facile pour lui de te quitter mais il devait affronter Barbe Blanche, c'etait un peu comme s'il affrontait son propre pere. Puis il integra l'equipage et devint de plus en plus fort et a chaque fois qu'on lui demander pour quoi voulait-il devenir si puissant, il nous repondait qu'il y'avait un petit bonhomme qu'il devait rendre fier de lui. Et encore une fois cette personne n'etait autre que toi Monkey D Luffy, son petit frere, finis-je.**_

_**-Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ce cote la et moi qui ai toujours pensé qu'il m'avait oublié, se lamenta Luffy.**_

_**-Ace cache tellement de choses. Il fut aussi tres troublé quand tu l'as embrassé, car au fond tu as reveiller en lui des sentiments etranges qui etaient enfouis en lui sans qu'il n'en ai conscience. Il s'en doutais un peu mais preferais faire abstraction de cela pour ne pas te blesser. Puis la tu arrive et tu lui fait perdre le nord. Cependant tu va devoir te montrer patient, le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Je l'attendrais maintenant que tout cela est clair pour moi, je suis pret a l'attendre le temps qui lui faudra.**_

_**-N'hesite surtout pas a te montrer entreprenant, prend les choses en mains, compense ton manque d'experience par ta "bonne volonté", ouvre toi a lui, le conseillais-je avec un clin d'oeil.**_

_**-Euh oui . . . oui je vois . . . je euh . . . Enfin quand il reviendra . . . bafouilla t-il."**_

Je le laissais bafouillais encore un peu, Ace tu avais raison il est tres facile de le faire rougir. Je le laissais apres pour retourner sur mon navire. Ace mon ami, tu as de la chance, Luffy est mignon est semble sincere, peut-etre te fera t-il aimer la vie. J'avais vraiment l'impression de jouer Cupidon, pitie que cela ne se sache pas je perdrais toute credibilité. Je ne savais pas a ce moment la que quelqu'un avait cependant ecouter toute notre conversation qui l'avais laisser sans voix.


	10. transition

[POV Sanji]

J'avais tout entendu. Par hasard bien sur, mais j'avais tout entendu. J'etais monté sur le pont pour voir si notre capitaine aller bien et je les avais surpris. Je n'avais pas pu calmer ma curiosite et se fut pour moi comme un declic. Les derniers evenements, le comportement plus qu'etrange de Luffy, la venue d'Ace. Tout, tout, tout s'eclairé enfin. Ce dont souffrait notre capitaine n'etait ni plus ni moins qu'un chagrin d'amour. Et bien sur c'etait d'Ace dont Luffy etait tomber amoureux. Autre chose que j'avais entendu et qui m'avait laisser sans voix: Ace n'etait pas le frere biologique de Luffy, c'etait le fils de feu le roi des pirates, Gold Roger. Toutes ces informations s'embrouillees en moi, trop de choses a assimiler. Il s'etait passe beaucoup de choses sans que moi ni les autres ne nous en soyons aperçu. Mais qui aurait pensé qu'un jour tomberai amoureux et que cela le reduirer momentanement au statut d'individu banal, ordinaire. Derriere cette puissance en lui, derriere cette volonte hors du commun, se cachait une tres grande sensibilité et un manque total d'experience au niveau sentimental. A force de tant de peripeties nous en sommes venu a ne plus voir Luffy comme un humain, le mettant au dessus de toutes ces futilités humaine. Je regardais l'homme de Barbe-Blanche quitter notre navire tranquillement. Luffy quant a lui s'etait reinstaller sur la tete de Merry, je m'avançais vers lui et lui posa ma main sur son epaule.

_**"Je suis desole Luffy, mais j'ai entendu toute votre conversation, lui dis-je doucement.**_

_**-C'est a dire ? me demanda t-il affolé.**_

_**-Ben tout, que vous n'etes pas vraiment frere avec Ace, et que tu eprouves pour lui bien plus que de la fraternité, lui repondis-je tout bas.**_

_**-Je . . . euh oui . . . en fait . . . Sanji je . . .**_

_**-Ne t'inquietes pas Luffy je ne te juge pas. Seulement tu aurais pu nous en parler, nous sommes tes nakamas. On s'inquietait vraiment pour toi car nous ne comprenions pas se qui pouvez te tracasser et on ne pouvait donc pas t'aider, c'est tres frustrant.**_

_**-Je suis vraiment desolé Sanji mais je ne savais pas comment vous en parler, c'est arriver tres vite et c'est nouveau pour moi, me confia Luffy.**_

_**-Oui j'avais compris mais raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ace s'il te plait"**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me raconta ce qu'il avait vecu durant ces derniere semaines, et toutes ces choses que nous n'avions pas vus. J'etais si etonné que je ne savais que lui dire. Je fus aussi tres gené quand il me raconta l'episode de la salle de bain. Il n'avait vraiment aucune gene a raconter cela. Je lui conseilla alors de tout raconter aux autres, ils avaient le droit de savoir eux aussi. Il fut au debut legerement retiscent, ne voulant pas trop exposer ces faiblesses, mais au final il accepta. Je convoquais tout le monde et nous nous installames dans le salon. Nous mimes plus d'une heure a tout raconter aux autres. Sur leur visages on pouvait clairement distinguer de la stupeur et beaucoup de surprise. Je ne savais pas ce qui etait l plus surprenant, le fait que Luffy aime Ace ou que ce dernier soit le fils de Gold Roger ? Ce fut alors un brouhaha intenable.

[ellipse jusqu'au lendemain]

La nouvelle ayant etait digerée et la surprise passée, le cours de nos vies reprit le dessus. A ce moment la nous n'imaginions pas la tempete qui s'annonçait.

[ellipse de quelque mois] beaucoup d'evements plus tard, fros bond dans le temps.

_Beaucoup d'evenements se sont produits. Franky et Brook sont arrivés. Luffy et Ace ont continués de se voir de temps en temps ( mais ne sont jamais passer a un autre "stade" de leur relation, Ace n'ayant toujours pas eclairer ce qu'il ressentait pour son "frere"). Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'etaient pas vus. Cependant dans l'etat actuel des choses, ce n'etait pas ça qui preoccupé Luffy. Apres les incidents de Shabondy, il avait atterie sur Amazone Lily ou il avait appris l'execution prochaine d'Ace. Son monde avait brutalement bascullé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frere, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, mourir sans avoir fait quoique ce soit. Il avait donc grace a Hancock sur un bateau de la marine et avaait infiltré Impel Down. Il avait tout donné, il s'etait jeté a corps perdu dans la bataille pour enfin arriver au 6° niveau. Il eut alors l'horreur devoir que son frere avait ete ammené a Marineford. Il etait arrivé trop tard. Cependant avec l'aide d'Ivankov, de Crocodile et de Jimbei et de ses okamas, ils parviennent a s'enfuire et a voler un bateau de la marine pour rejoindre le QG de la marine et enfin sauver Ace. Luffy ne cesser d'etre inquiet pour son frere il avait hate de le revoir._

Voila qui clos ce chapitre de transition et on enchaine sur les evenements de Marineford, cela parait brutal mais on en vient au l'essentiel.


	11. revelation et confidence

[POV Luffy]

Je voyais la grande porte menant a Marineford, obstinement fermé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, nous devions la passer ou continuer de deriver eternellement sur le courant de la marine. Si seulement je l'vais retenu, si je lui avais parler, je savait qu'il ne devais pas continuer de pourchasser Barbe Noire. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Le code des pirates est une loi qu'il faut respecter au risque de se faire executer. Teach l'avait enfreint et Barbe Blanche avait confier a Ace la tache de le punir. Je refuse qu'on touche a Ace, je refuse qu'on touche a mon Ace. C'est la guerre, et nous la gagnerons quoiqu'il m'en coute. Jimbei me regarda inquiet.

_**"Luffy-kun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_

_**-La vivre card d'Ace est presque totalement consumée, je crois que je commence a avoir peur, lui repondis-je.**_

_**-Ne crains rien, Ace est fort et Barbe Blanche ne laissera pas un de ses fils mourir sans rien faire. Et puis nous sommes pas loin de Marineford alors accroche toi petit, me rassura t-il."**_

Pourtant je n'arrivais pas a resrer calme. Je suis pret a tout, pret a tous les affronter, pour sauver Ace. Je pensais aussi aux sacrifices que nous avions fait pour en arriver la, je repensais a Bon -chan. C'est aussi pour lui que je sauverai Ace.

flash-back Impel Down [POV Ace, quelques jours avant l'evasion]

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'etais enfermé a Impel Down, peut-etre meme plusieurs semaine, je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je me sentais si fatigué et tant humilié. J'avais perdu face a Teach, c'etait inacceptable de ma part. Me voila donc condamné, j'allais mourir loin de Barbe Blanche, loin de mes compagnons, loin de mon frere Luffy . . . J'allais mourir sans lui avoir donner de reponse a son amour. Meme si encore je ne connaissais pas ces reponses. Luffy qui es-tu pour moi? Je poussais alors un soupir.

_**"Que se passe t-il Ace-kun ? me demanda Jimbei.**_

_**-Je vais mourir Jimbei, et a cause de moi une guerre se prepare, me lamentais-je.**_

_**-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Teach le responçable de tout cela. Tu as peur ?**_

_**-Peur ? Non je m'y suis toujours preparé. Au contraire j'en suis soulagé, je vais allegé ce monde d'un grand poids. Seulement je me sens vide sans sa presence, dis-je dans un murmure.**_

_**-Sa presence ? Y'a t-il quelqu'un que tu laisse derriere toi avec regret ? me questionna Jimbei.**_

_**-Oui . . . et tel que je le connais, il ne va pas apprecier la maniere dont je pars . . . Tu sais Jimbei, c'est incroyable quand les sentiments de quelqu'un vous atteignent le coeur et vous touchent au plus profond, reveillant en vous de nouvelles emotions. Ce qui encore plus incroyable, c'est quand on se rend compte que ces sentiments ne sont que l'image de nos propres sentiments a l'egard de cette personne. C'est un doux reve que de trouver cette personne si speciale a nos yeux. Mais pour moi il n'y a qu'un grand vide, je m'attache puis je blesse. Il va m'en vouloir, et je le comprends . . .**_

_**-Il ? Tu laisse donc quelqu'un derriere toi. Tu laisse quelqu'un tu aimes ? me demanda Jimbei.**_

_**-Aimer, je trouve cela arrogant comme terme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'amour. S'attacher a quelqu'un et se donner ainsi le droit de le blesser ? Enfin ça c'est ce que j'esssayais de me convaincre mais il a tout changer. Lui et ses grands yeux innocents, lui et sa candide douceur . . . Mais pourquoi m'aimes t-il cet idiot ? Est-il masochiste ? m'enervais-je quelque peu.**_

_**-On ne choisit pas Ace-kun, tu as de la chance, enfin si on peut appeller ça de la chance, que tes sentiments soient reciproques. Alors qui a su ravir ton coeur de glace si je puis dire dans ton cas ?**_

_**-Tu va rire Jimbei, mais ça ne pouvais etre que Luffy. N'est-ce pas etrange, Luffy celui que j'appellais mon frere. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons il etait si perturbé par ma simple presence. Il n'y connaissait rien. Et egoistement j'ai voulu lui apprendre. C'est ignoble de ma part, je lui donne mais lui reprend ensuite. Il est si jeune et la premiere fois qu'il tombe amoureux c'est d'un condamné. Merde Luffy, je suis desolé, si desolé. Lui dis-je en sentant deja les larmes me montées aux yeux.**_

_**-N'ai crainte Ace-kun, il viendra te sauver. essaya t-il de me rassurer Jimbei.**_

_**-Justement je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, qu'il se mette en danger pour moi."**_

Et Jimbei n'aborsa plus le sujet, il voyait bien que cela me toucher.

FIN du flash back.

[POV Luffy] de retour sur le bateau.

Jimbei m'avait rejoint sur l'avant du navire. Il m'avait observé silencieusement, puis prit la parole.

_**"Luffy-kun comme tu le sais deja, j'ai partager la cellule avec Ace et nous avons eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter. C'est vraiment un grand homme. Il merite le respect de tous et sincerement je ne souhaite que le voir heureux. Nous nous sommes affrontés par le passé et il a gagner toute mon estime, c'est un homme d'honneur. Nous le sauverons quoi qu'il en coute, me dit le premier fils de la mer. Apres un moment de silence entre nous je pris la parole.**_

_**-Vous avez du vous parlez pendant votre emprisonnement, t'as t-il parler de moi pendant ce temps ? lui demandais-je prudemment.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, tu sais il me l'a dit sur le ton de la confidence, me repondit-il.**_

_**-Je t'en pris, Jimbei, c'est tres important pour moi, je dois savoir, le suppliais-je.**_

_**-Tres bien Luffy-kun mais ecoute moi bien car ce que je vais te raconter c'est Ace-kun qui me la confié et je peux te jurer que ces mots du plus profond de son coeur tourmenté, conclus l'homme-poisson."**_

Et Jimbei me raconta sa derniere conversation avec Ace. Pendant tout son récit il ne me parla pas de lui en tant que "mon frere" mais en tant qu'Ace l'homme que j'aime. Ces confidences me toucherent plus qu'il n'y paru. Cependant j'etais partager entre la joie d'apprendre que mes sentiments etaient reciproques et la peur de savoir qu'Ace se voyait deja mort. Pire encore, qu'l attendait son execution avec "impatience". Jimbei voyait bien que son recit m'avait boulversé, il me laissa donc seul avec mes incertitudes. Cependant je ne restai pas seul longtemps, j'entendais les anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down s'agitait a l'annonce de notre destination prochaine. Ils venaient d'echapper a l'enfer et la ils allaient droit en direction de Marineford. Mais qu'importe, il n'y avait pas d'alternatives, nous sauverons Ace meme si je dois eliminé ceux qui s'y opposeront.


	12. avertissement

Avertissement le prichaine chapitre qui sera bientot publier contiendra des spoiler sur les derniers scans parus.

A tres bientot et merci de suivre ma fic' et vive le Yaoi 3


	13. a toi pour toujours

je me sentais de plus en plus sur de moi, une nouvelle flamme s'etait installé dans mon coeur et elle s'appellait "determination". Rien au monde ne pourait m'empecher de le sauver, je ne perdrais pas encore un frere, je ne perdrais l'homme que j'aime sans me battre. Rien n'est plus important pour moi a l'heure qu'il est que de sauver Ace.

Ace, reviens, reviens moi j'ai tant a te dire que mon coeur se fait lourd.

[POV Ace a marineford]

Me voila donc a l'echafaud, j'ai comme un noeud a la gorge, je sens que Sengoku prepare quelque chose. Je suis la, pieds et poings lies en attendant la mort et la seule chose a laquelle je pense c'est a toi Luffy, mon Luffy tu me manques tellement et j'ai honte de te faire tant souffrir toi qui m'as tant donné. Tout a coup Sengoku prend la parole et me demande ensuite le nom de mon pere et c'est la que je comprend tout ce qu'il a en tete, je comprend que s'en est fini de moi. Je proteste, je clame haut et fort le nom de celui que je considere reellement comme mon pere.

_**"-Barbe Blanche !"**_

Mais Sengoku ne pu se contenté de cette reponse et sous mes yeux il devoila mon honteux secret, ma vile parenté avec Gold Roger maintenant le monde savait, il savait que l'homme qui allé se faire executer n'etait autre que le fils de l'homme le plus hais au monde, celui qui inspira en son temps la terreur et la crainte. Je tremblais de rage et de honte. Que le monde le mette au pilloris et qu'ils me jetent la pierre de leur haine. Je sentais la foule devant moi tremblait d'effroi face a cette revelation innatandue, heureusement Luffy n'etait pas la pour voir ma decheance, pour voir celui qu'il admirait au bord du gouffre. Puis alors que la foule se remettait peu a peu du choc de l'annonce, des bateaux apparurent a l'horizon. Les allies de Barbe Blanche arrives en masse. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient tour a tour ete mes ennemis, mes allies, mes amis et maintenant mes sauveurs. Cependant une question persistee sur toutes les levres, mais ou etait Barbe Blanche ?

La reponse ne tarda pas et se presenta sous les yeux de la foule ebahie. Le Moby Dick sorti de sous les eaux et apparu au milieu de la baie, mais la surprise ne s'arreta pas la, trois autre bateaux de Newgates apparurent aussi dans la baie. Les marines etaient sous le choc, comment avaient-ils pu laisser Barble Blanche s'approcher si pres sans rien y voir. Ainsi les deux plus grandes forces au monde aller s'affronter et tout ça a cause de moi. Oh Luffy je t'en pris ne viens pas ne te met pas en danger pour moi petit frere.

_**[Ellipse fin de la bataille]**_

_**Ami(e)s lecteurs je vous remercis de vos reviews. Je tiens a dire maintenant que la bataille ne se passera comme Messire Oda l'a imaginer car je suis indignee du sort qu'a connu Ace et pour reparer cette erreur je m'accorde le droit de changer l'issue de la bataille et je vous passe les details qui menerent a la "victoire" du sauvetage d'Ace par Luffy et Barbe Blanche meme si notre cher Hiken no Ace fut blesser par Aka inu. Donc il n'y a pas eu de mort a deplorer du coter pirates et nous nous retrouvons donc sur le Moby Dick en presence de Barbe Blanche et son equipage AU COMPLET(!), et Luffy seconder par les prisonniers d'Impel Down et d'Ivankov. Le Moby Dick etait en route pour une ile hivernale ou l'equipage pourait panser ses plaies.**_

POV Ace

La tempete etait passee et enfin je pouvais apercevoir un rayon de soleil, mon rayon de soleil n'etait autre que mon cher Luffy. Je sentais les brises du vents soulever quelque meches de mes cheveux. On m'avait allonger sur le pont pour laisser mes plaies cicatrisaient a l'air marin. Je me reposais laissant vagabonder mes songes ailleurs. J'etais au bord du gouffre, j'allais enfin faire un grand pas en avant mais on m'a retenu, deux bras de caoutchouc m'ont encerrer et bercer. Luffy aussi etait la sur le pont parlant tranquillement avec mon pere. Justement celui-ci semblait fatigue, cela avait ete une rude bataille pour lui et je songeais a la peur qui m'avait saisis quand j'avais assiste a cet affrontement titanesque.

_**"-Ace tu es reveille, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demanda Luffy.**_

_**-Non rien de special, lui repondis-je avec douceur (ou peut-etre bien de toi mon Luffy)**_

_**-Tu es sur, vraiment ? . . . tu m'as fait peur Ace, je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait si tu etais . . . enfin voila tu sais quoi, mais bon tu es la et c'est tout ce qui compte.**_

_**-Luffy, quand j'etais a Impel Down j'ai eu le temps de beaucoup reflechir sur ce qui s'est passer entre nous et j'en suis venu a penser que si j'hesitais c'est que je pensais encore a Sado et la peur que cette tragedie t'accable encore une fois me glaçais le sang. Mais la verite c'est que tu n'es plus mon frere . . .**_

_**-Ace, s'il te plais laisse moi t'expliquer, cette fois je ne voulais pas te blesser, je . . . me coupa Luffy.**_

_**-Non ne t'inquietes pas ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es bien plus pour moi ce n'est plus comme mon petit frere que je te vois, la vieille epoque avec Sado est revolue, tu es pour moi plus qu'un frere et ces sentiments que tu as pour moi, si c'est toujours le cas, j'aimerais les partager et qu'enfin je puisse vivre pour quelqu'un a qui je dedirais ma vie et cette personne je veux que ce soit toi, lui confesais-je."**_

Comme il ne repondait rien je pris l'initiative et le rapprocha de moi, si pres que nos souffles se confondaient, mais cette fois ci il devra faire le premier pas. Voyant ou je voulais en venir il fit disparaitre la distance qui separait nos levres et nous pumes enfin echanger un baiser passionné. Toute la peur et la detresse qu'il avait eu, passer entre nous et c'est de cette maniere que j'esperais le rassurer, j'etais vivant et heureux d'etre avec lui.

mot de l'auteur: voila qui cloture ce petit chapitre juste pour vous montrer qu'Ace ne moura pas dans ma fic' car je n'aime pas les Deathfic donc je remanis l'histoire de OP a ma façon. Pardon a ceux que ça derange mais je trouve triste de finir l'histoire de Luffy et Ace sans que celle-ci n'est pu reellement commencer. Bientot un autre chapitre et cette fois-ci un lemon tres attendu.


	14. union

Nous etions en direction de Shabondy afin que Luffy puisse retrouver son equipage dispercé de par le monde par Kuma.L'ambiance sur le bateau se detentait peu a peu, la guerre n'etait plus qu'un souvenir meme si elle avait laisser une marque indelebile. Le nom de Barbe Blanche inspirait encore plus de peur que par le passe, peut-etre est-ce du a ma presence sur le bateau? Je ne voulais pas tant y penser et puis a quoi bon penser a des choses tristes alors qu'ils suffisait que je pense a lui pour aller mieux. Oui lui, Luffy, mon Luffy. Je te regarde, tu es la a regarder l'horizon, je sais que tu es triste et te sens seul sans tes nakamas mais n'ai crainte je te protegerai, comme tu m'as proteger, et je te reconforterai. Dis moi, parle-moi de tes peines, confis toi a moi, prends mes bras pour refuge, laisse moi te bercer. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, il ne m'avait pas entendu, je le fis prisonnier de mon corps. Il fut au debut un peu surpris me reconnu vite et se laissa aller. Le soleil commençait deja a disparaitre, la nuit etablissait son royaume sur nos tetes, nous plongeant inexorablement sous son regne. La legere brise cajolais nos corps enlacés:

_**"Reste, reste pres de moi encore un peu Luffy, ne m'abandonne pas je t'en pris, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.**_

_**-Ace, mais pouruoi dis-tu ça? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, je veux resté pres de toi encore encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que tu te lasse de moi.**_

_**-Jamais, jamais je ne pourais me lasser de toi, tout mon etre te reclame, tu es mon essentiel sans toi plus rien n'a de valeur, les effluves de ton corps sont mes gardes-fous. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que je te confis quelque chose, quelque chose d'important donc ecoute moi bien Luffy.**_

_**-Ace tu me fais peur a etre si serieux soudain, y'a t-il un probleme ? s'inquieta t-il soudain.**_

_**-Non non, ne t'inquietes pas Luffy mais c'est juste que j'aimerais que tu prenne conscience de l'importante de ce que je vais te dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi alors sois attentif et promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord Luffy? lui demandais-je.**_

_**-Je te le promet, mais d'abord eloignons nous un peu des autres.**_

_**-Oui tu as raison viens dans ma cabine nous ne serons pas deranger."**_

Et nous nous sommes diriger vers ma cabine. Mon coeur s'est acceleré soudain et je me mis a trembler de tous mes membres, j'etais totalement effrayé par ce qu'y aller se passer et peur de sa reaction. Peut-etre ne comprendrait-il pas. Et peut-etre n'aurais-je finalement meme pas le courage de lui dire. Peur, peur qui tiraille mes sens et sui noue ma gorge, relache ton etreinte et laisse moi en paix il merite de connaitre la verite.

_**"Ace qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, depuis tout a l'heure tu ne semble pas bien et tu fais une tete bizarre, s'il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse parle m'en et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.**_

_**-Non ce n'est pas ça Luffy mais il faut que je le fasse moi-meme, que je te le dise, tu m'as montré que je pouvais entierement te faire confiance, lui dis-je tout bas.**_

_**-Ace tu me fais peur, c'est grave ? Dis-moi . . . **_

_**-Luffy te souviens d'il y'a quelque mois quand tu m'as parlé de ce que tu ressentais pour moi je t'avais dis que moi je n'etais pas sur de mes sentiments car je te voyais comme mon petit frere alors . . .**_

_**-Arrete! Arrete Ace je t'en pris, me coupa Luffy, s'il te plais ne dit plus rien, je ne comprends pas je suis desole, je t'avais dis que je t'ecouterais mais la je ne peux pas je suis vraiment desole, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur, peur de ce que tu va me dire alors ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas t'ecouter.**_

_**-Il le faudra bien Luffy, je te l'ai dit il est essentiel pour nous que je te le dise alors s'il te plait c'est deja assez dur comme ça, lui dis-je fermement.**_

_**-Tres bien je t'ecouterais, mais ne blesse pas je t'en pris."**_

POV Luffy

Je sentais mes entrailles se tordrent, je voyais deja Ace me dire qu'il n'eprouvais pas les meme sentiments pour moi et me dire de m'en aller. Je ne le supporterai pas, il est devenu tout pour moi. Il reprend alors la parole, sa voix est trop calme et ses yeux trop agites. Mon coeur tanbourine, je me sens de plus en plus mal.

_**"J'ai bien eu le temps de repenser a tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers temps et dans un sens cet emprisonnement m'a ete benifique. Etre tant eloigné de toi m'as permis d'etre plus objectif sur mes sentiments. Et il y'avait ce risque quasi certain de ne plus jamais te revoir et tout cela combiner m'a permit de reflechir. C'est vrai que j'ai ete fort surpris lorsque tu t'es confié a moi et je n'ai pu me decider mais maintenant c'est fini. Tout est clair pour moi. Je sais maintenant que tu es pour moi bien plus qu'un frere . . . **_

_**-Qu'est ce que ça signifie pour toi Ace ? lui demandais-je totalement perdu.**_

_**-Cela signifie que . . . je t'aime Luffy . . . oui je t'aime a m'en damner, je ne peux admettre qu'un autre ou une autre t'approche ou te fasse du mal. J'ai cette plante venimeuse qui s'est implanter dans mon coeur et qui me ronge jour apres jour et je ne savais pas ce qu'etait cette plante. Finalement j'ai su d'ou elle venait, elle que l'on nomme jalousie. Alors tu comprends c'etait dur pour moi de te l'avouer, d'etre au final qu'un homme, mais un homme qui t'aime sincerement . . ."**_

J'etais sans voix, je ne comprenais plus vraiment ce qui se passer mais une etrange euphorie avait remplacer cette peur qui m'avait assaillis plutot. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour m'exprimer tellement j'etais heureux et finalement ces mots vinrent d'eux meme:

_**"Je t'aime Ace, je t'aime tellement si tu savais . . .**_

_**-Oh mais oui je sais Luffy car ce feu qui te consume m'irradie autant."**_

Et la je vis mon frere, non plutot l'homme que j'aime, s'approcher et s'allongeai de tout son long sur long me forçant a m'allongeais sur le lit. Il se mit alors a m'embrasser, un baiser brulant comme le soleil mais doux comme une caresse. Je laissai mes mains glissées le long de son epines dorsale, prenant plaisir a sentir des frissons naitres chez Ace. Lui avait niché sa tete dans mon cou et maltraiter gentillement ma clavicule. Je ne cherchais meme pas a retenir les gemissements qui enflaient dans ma gorge et mon cher allumeur se regaler de ses sons. J'avais envie de lui, tellement envie que ça en devenait douloureux. Chacune de ses caresses m'electriser et accentuer cette chaleur au crreux de mes reins. Mes gemissements ce faisaient de plus en plus poussés. Peu a peu Ace entama sa desccente suivant les courbes de mon torse. Titillant mes bouts de chaires laisser trop longtemps a l'abandon, les faisant se durcir sour sa langue experte. Cependant l'envie se faisait trop forte et je le pressais, le suppliant presque, d'accelerer sa descente pour enfin arriver la ou la tension etait a son comble. Il me regarda de ses yeux amusé prenant plaisir a mon supplice, puis un sourire carnassier etira ses (si desirable) levres. En moins de temps qu'ils ne faut pour le dire il m'avait oté mon pantalon et mon boxer et je me retrouvais nu sous son regard affamé. Aucune hesitation chez moi, je le voulais, je voulais qu'il me possede, qu'il me fasse sien pour l'eternite, et ça cette nuit, je ne veux plus attendre. Il vit toute ma determination et alors que j'allais lui parler il me coupa dans mon elan en prenant entierement en bouche, mes paroles furent coincees dans ma gorge, seul un gemissement s'echappa de mes levres, pure extase. Ces sensations m'avaient tellement manquees me je savais que cette fois on franchirait le cap, car cette fois nous etions sur de nos sentiments. Je sentais sa langue me parcourir au plus profond de mon etre et me procurer d'intense sensations, plus fortes que les fois precedentes, peut-etre est-ce du a l'exitation de cette nouvelle experience qui va suivre. Je m'approchais a grands pas du point culminant de non-retour, je sentais les frissons m'electrisaient, mon dos s'arc-bouté et mes gemissements emplissaient la piece. Puis quelque chose vint s'echouer pres de l'entree de mon intimité, cherchant a s'y introduire. Sa langue me parcourant ne lui suffisant plus il prenait un malin plaisir a me visiter du bout du doigt. Loin d'etre desagreable cette sensation emplifier le plaisir que je ressentais deja. Son doigts se mouvait en moi avec grace, m'explorant plus profondement, soudain il fit entré en moi un second doigt, cette fois-ci la presence me gener voir meme me tirailler les entrailles, mais je savais qu'il ne faisait que pour m'epargner trop de douleur. Il introduisit finalement un troisieme doigt, cette fois-ci j'eu mal, une douleur alors inconnue se propagea en moi grisant mon cerveau. Je n'etais plus qu'une masse gemissante soumise aux caresses de cet homme:

_**"Luffy, ça risque de te faire un peu mal mais je te promet d'etre le plus doux possible avec toi alors tu me fais confiance ? enfin si tu veux toujours aller plus loin ? me demanda t-il un peu inquiet.**_

_**-Oui bien sur je te fais confiance et je te veux Ace, je te veux en moi maintenant, n'appartenir qu'a toi pour toujours."**_

Rassuré il m'embrassa alors et me fit passer toute sa tendresse, et toute la peur en moi disparue aussitot. Je ne reculerai pas et on s'aimera cette nuit plus fort que n'importe qui et la Lune seule sera temoin de notre union. Je sentis alors contre mon intimite le membre d'Ace pres a se fondre en moi. La douleur qui accompagna cette intrusion fut difficilement supportable mais je parvins a maitriser mes larmes qui menacer a tout moment de couler. Ace etait indubitablement tres doux avec moi prenant garde a ne pas trop me faire mal. Quand il fut entierement en moi il me laissa le temps de m'habituer a cette intrusion, puis doucement il se retira pour enfin d'un coup de reins puissant s'enfoncer d'une traite en moi. Il toucha alors un point sensible dont j'ignorais l'existance et qui me fit voir les etoiles.

_**"Ace hmmm . . . refais le . . . encore ahhhh . . . je t'en pris, le suppliais-je.**_

_**-Tes desirs sont des ordres mon doux Luffy, s'amusa t-il."**_

Et ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, plus intenses, a la fois doux et forts. Je sentais mon sang pulsait en moi et devenir un intense reseau de magma en fusion. Je ne me controlais plus, il m'avait plongé dans un monde de plaisir sans fin. Je sentais que nous avions bientot atteind le point de non retour, tout mon corps crier a la delivrance absolue. Puis se fut pour moi comme un feux d'artifice, le sommum du plaisir et je criais son nom, celui de l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a donner tant de plaisir. Mes muscles se sont contractes autour de son membre et se fut son tour de venir, en moi. Nous n'avions fait qu'un et a present, son fluide emplissait mes entrailles.

POV Ace

Nous soupirames d'aise. Jamais aucuns de mes amant(e)s ne m'avaient donner autant de plaisir. J'etais au comble du bonheur. Et nous nous endormimes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et repus d'amour.


	15. Merci

Bonjour à tous,

voila un petit moment que j'ai fini cette fic et j'ai [enfin] décider d'en écrire une autre.

Ma prochaine fic sera toujours sur le couple Ace/Luffy et s'intitulera "Sous le regard d'un père".

Plusieurs lemon sont à venir et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette première fic et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la seconde.


End file.
